1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for painting liquid cosmetics such as hair dyes, writing inks, paints, pharmaceuticals, and other liquids.
2. Prior Art
Most of conventional instruments of this kind are circularly-shaped in cross-section in the main shaft thereof and involve such problems as not being handy to carry, and occupying extra space. Although other different types rarely exist whose main shaft is not circular in cross-sectional, they still involve such problems such as the cap does not provide sufficient sealing.